


Nightly encounter

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [13]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Niou will never forget this particular night-snack, ever.





	Nightly encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-15 01:45pm to 01:53pm

'Not my fault. Not my fault. Not my fault. ' Niou repeated this internal dialogue over and over again, hoping his hide-out would remain unfound.

It wasn't his fault he was here. He always raided the kitchen supply cupboard when he was frustrated and tonight was no exception. He just couldn't have known someone else was intent on getting a night-snack. Especially not that the two people in question would prefer to snack off each other on the kitchen counter and not leave for their room!

Niou was so in trouble.

Trying to tune out the sounds didn't really work, especially when it turned out that sensei not only knew what he was doing but also applied said craft to driving his partner mad with desire. 

If anyone had asked him yesterday, Niou would have sworn Renji wasn't a screamer. But now Niou had to admit that - even while having his mouth stuffed - his screams still got through!

Whatever sensei was doing to him, Niou thankfully couldn't see everything from his position, the former data-master of Rikkaidai was anything but silent about it. At least not until sensei finally let him come and he shared his triumph by spurting thickly onto the counter.

Niou was gripped with just two thoughts right then:

One: He would never be able to look at that counter without remembering this.

Two: He so needed to find Yagyuu.


End file.
